This application claims the priority of PCT application number PCT/CH97/00434, filed Nov. 17, 1997, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to a device for introducing a needle for injecting a liquid substance. With conventional injection devices known, there is often the problem that the user himself is unable to introduce the injection needle into the tissue skin or subcutaneously and is dependent on assistance or a trained person.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for introducing a needle which makes it possible to relieve the user of having to introduce the injection needle into the tissue skin or subcutaneously, and which permits administration of the individualized dose by means of the conventional injection device.
The invention achieves this object by providing a device for introducing a needle comprising a rear longitudinal part including a piercing needle, the rear longitudinal part being connectable to a conventional injection device; a frontal longitudinal part including an injection needle for delivering said liquid substance into the tissue skin or subcutaneously; and a flexible connection between said piercing needle and said injection needle.
Serving as the control element is an initiator sleeve arranged longitudinally shiftable on a piercing needle mount, mounting the piercing needle, and cooperates with an injection needle mount, mounting the injection needle, and likewise longitudinally shiftable in a stopper sleeve.
Introducing the injection needle into the tissue skin or subcutaneously after manual activation of the initiator sleeve occurs in that the injection needle mount together with the injection needle is moved by means of the force of a spring automatically in the direction of the tissue skin. Following automatic introduction of the injection needle in the tissue skin or subcutaneously, the user is able to administer the dose of liquid substance required by means of the conventional injection device.
The device for introducing a needle in accordance with the invention has the salient advantage that it can be coupled to any commercially available, conventional injection device, that it offers highly reliable assurance in controlling the introduction depth of the injection needle into the tissue skin or subcutaneously, and that this device for introducing a needle has a relatively simple configuration and, thus, is reasonably priced.
Further advantageous aspects of the invention read from the sub-claims.